happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Put Your Back Into It
"Put Your Back Into It" is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the sixth episode of Internet Season 4, and the 84th episode overall. Plot Disco Bear walks toward the window of a dance studio to see Giggles and Petunia inside. He enters the dance studio in yet another attempt to impress them. He tries to touch his toes, but struggles bending over, to the point where one of his eyes swell up. When he finally reaches his toes, his spine bursts out of his body. Giggles and Petunia react shocked to his scream, but Disco Bear decides to ignore his pain and leave. At home, Disco Bear tries to fix his back using duct tape. He bears with the pain as he continues his daily tasks such as cooking and showering, then tries to fall asleep with a bedtime story. He manages to sleep through the night, but then awakens in the morning and continues screaming. Giggles and Petunia are seen at the beach. Disco Bear arrives to try and flirt with them, failing yet again because of his injury. The girls roll their eyes and walk away. A bone is thrown next to Disco Bear, followed by a large dog. It bites on his spine and thrusts him about. A fishing hook then catches him by the spine and Russell reels in his catch. As Disco Bear is pulled off, the dog bites his leg. As a result, Disco Bear's head and spine are removed. Later, Giggles is at Russell's house as he prepares to serve her dinner. Russell reveals that the meal is Disco Bear's corpse, which he has mistaken for a fish. His spine is cut in half before the episode ends. Moral "Success depends on your backbone, not your wishbone." Deaths #Disco Bear is decapitated by Russell's fishing rod. Injuries #Disco Bear's back breaks violently, and one of his eyes nearly pops out. Goofs #Disco Bear's red eye rotates through scenes. #Disco Bear is missing his ears when he is on the dinner plate (possibly covered by his hair or they possibly got burned off). #Disco Bear was able to remove his shirt to take a shower despite having duct tape over it, although this may have been done for comical effect. Trivia *The phrase "Put your back into it" means to put in your best efforts into something. * This is Disco Bear's second starring role, and Russell's first featuring role, in internet season 4. *This is the fastest-released episode so far, being announced on the 5th of December and being released the next day. *Strangely, this isn't Christmas-themed despite its December air date. *Since Random Acts of Silence, this is the first time a new late Season 3-Season 4 starring character intro is shown. *This marks Disco Bear's most agonizing death to date. It is also one of the most torturous deaths in the internet series; along with Petunia in Read 'em and Weep, Cuddles in Can't Stop Coffin, Lumpy in The Chokes on You, and Toothy in Brake the Cycle. *Petunia and Giggles wear 80's style "Girl-Next-Door" clothes. *This is the first time a character who does not normally wear pants (in this case, Petunia) is seen wearing them. *Truffles is seen behind a tree at the bottom-right hand corner of the screen when Disco Bear's house is shown at night. *This is one of the few episodes where only the starring character dies and the featuring/appearing characters survive. *This is the third internet episode Russell survives, the others being By The Seat Of Your Pants and Can't Stop Coffin. *This is also the first internet season 4 episode where Russell, Giggles and Petunia survive. *This is one of the few episodes where a character suffers throughout the duration of the episode. *This is the only time when Russell and Giggles date each other without being interrupted. *On the beach, Petunia seems to be more concerned than Giggles about Disco Bear. *Despite being a pirate who regularly goes fishing, Russell doesn't seem to notice he killed Disco Bear and cooked his head thinking it was a fish. Then again, his vision problems from A Sight for Sore Eyes may be the reason for this. **Speaking of continuity to the TV series, perhaps Disco Bear didn't visit the hospital because of the events from A Change of Heart. **It is unknown why Giggles didn't notice. *Russell shouldn't have cast his line over to the shore where Disco Bear was standing, he should have been in the opposite direction. *Dana Belben is sampled for the voice of Giggles in this episode. While she waits for the food Russell cooked, she does the same laugh as Petunia does in Eyes Cold Lemonade. *This is the first season 4 episode with just one death. *This marks the second season 4 episode where Lumpy is absent. The first is Buns of Steal. *This is the first time Russell kills Disco Bear. *The aftermath of Disco Bear's demise is similar to a scene from Every Litter Bit Hurts, where Pop catches Cub's remains with a fishing rod but mistakes it for a fish or garbage. *This is the last episode of 2013. *This episode marks the second time Russell has killed someone with a fishing rod. The first victim was Toothy in Snow Place to Go. *Disco Bear's death is similar to Cuddles' death in Don't Yank My Chain. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Disco Bear Category:2013 Episodes